APH PruCan Mistletoe
by DarkmoonSigel
Summary: First published on Deviant Art A PruCan holiday fic. Prussia is looking to cause some trouble and get laid at America's Christmas party. He awesomely fails but meets an interesting nation. Story based off of WatcherAngel's art on DA. Check it out if you like this. :)


Prussia twirled the sprig of mistletoe in his long clever fingers as he looked out on the riotous party before him. America's house was filled to the breaking point with all nations in various stages of inebriation, frivolity, and undress. Despite is being butt ass cold, Francis was already naked except for a rather large poinsettia blossom over his vital regions. Apparently the old wino had been feeling particular festive, forgoing his usual rose. The albino nation chuckled to himself as he wandered through the killing ground also commonly known as the dance floor.

Tino and Berwald had somehow gained control of the music so the mood on the floor was all techno and bass with a definite flavor of Nordic. It was a little weird, and a little quirky but definitely likable as Prussia shimmied along with it, his hips and shoulders swaying in time to the spastic beat.

A nation swayed too close to him, the Prussian grabbing his latest victim around the waist, twirling them round to face him. He was armed with mistletoe after all and he was going to use it. Belarus spun around to face him, dark blue eyes flashing with murderous intent as she was turned away from her beloved Russia. To Prussia's dismay, it turned out she was armed as well, but not with any sort of Christmas decoration.

Meanwhile, Russia took the moment of distraction for his own, the tall nation making a hasty retreat from his demented sister to safer pastures involving a Latvian. He had spied the much smaller nation earlier chatting with Sealand and was making plans on kidnapping him for later.

(Elsewhere in the party, a chill ran up and down Latvia's spine. "What's wrong?", asked Sealand, his friend starting to visibly tremble before him.

"I'm not sure but I think we should go upstairs.", Latvia said quietly, looking about him warily.

"Why? To play video games?", Sealand said excitedly. America had made a point of showing him his video game room even attempting to lock him into it several times for some reason.

"I was going to go hide in a closet but I guess we can go do that too.")

Seeing who his prize was(knives and all), Prussia quickly threw Belarus back into the sea of dancers, making his own escape as he wove through a large group of South American nations. Most of them just gave the Prussian odd looks when presented with the mistletoe though. Sighing, Prussia departed their company and looked elsewhere for his kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

He had gotten the sprig from America who had made it a point to decorate every entryway and doorway with it. Prussia had arrived early because Germany was his ride and his brother was so punctual it was painful, despite all of Prussia's complaints about being the first ones there and how un-awesome it was. America hadn't even finished decorating yet for it when they had arrived.

"What the hell are you doing, dummkopt?", Prussia asked, leaning lazily in the doorway as America stapled mistletoe securely overhead.

"It's all part of my awesome plan!", America grinned down at him, absently shoving his glasses up higher on his nose. Prussia wondered if the American thought it made him look smarter.

Prussia rolled his scarlet eyes in response, "I'm the only awesome thing here, but I'm willing to hear this out."

"Well England is coming…..", America climbed down from his perch to lean in covertly, whispering for some reason, "…and by putting this on all the doorways, he can't turn me down if I ask him for a kiss."

"America…"

"Yeah?"

"Will there be booze at this party?"

"Duh, yeah dude. It's a party.", America rolled his eyes, making an exaggerated 'of course' face at the pale nation.

"So there'll be rum, brandy, gin, scotch, and all the other crap England loves to get tanked on in mass amounts with easy access?", Prussia continued, taking out a cigarette to weave it through his fingers.

"Yup. Your point?"

"Kesesesese…..My point is that you don't need any this crap then.", Prussia snickered, "You'll be lucky if England doesn't just rape you in front of everybody."

America's face pale considerably before turning bright red as his vivid imagination played that scenario out. "Oh shit, you really think so?", America asked all wide eyed.

"Ja.", Prussia nodded sagely as he lit his cancer stick. He almost choked on it when a load of mistletoe and a rather heavy staple gun were shoved into his arms. "What the hell, arschloch?!", he yelled at the American's back, the nation practically flying out the front door in his obvious excitement.

"I got to get more alcohol and some lube!", America yelled over his shoulder, "Just put the rest of it up for me! Thanks!"

"I always knew you were a kinky bastard!", Prussia yelled after him.

"Can't rape the willing!", America shot back, flipping him the bird.

Prussia made a point of dumping his new chore on his brother, something Germany was actually quite grateful for. The German had been about ready to reorganize America's entire living room in his boredom and perpetual awkwardness, starting with the stacks of un-alphabetized DVDs.

The Prussian made sure to keep a prime sprig of mistletoe for himself though. Who needed doorways when you could just get some free loving at arm's length. Now that plan was awesome…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

….Or it had been. So far, Prussia hadn't had any takers. He had gotten several death threats, many colorful descriptions of bodily harms, various rude hand gestures, and a direct hit from a frying pan to the head though.

"This scheiße sucks.", the Prussian grumbled, his ears still ringing, "Jealous bitch. Just cause I asked the pussy aristocrat first…" Prussia decided to go outside, the pale nation retrieving his dark jacket from his hiding place by the front door. He was too awesome to go looking through a mountain of other nation's coats, although that didn't stop him from 'borrowing' a purple scarf and a red hat that he had taken an instant liking to from the pile.

It was definitely cold enough outside for the extra bundling. The sky was solid slate gray with heavy cloud cover, making it prematurely dark. A brave moon glimmered from behind her swirling cloak after the sun had given up entirely on them all, barely illumining the flakes of snow that floated down to join all their other fallen brethren. Prussia glared in the face of their silent beauty, unimpressed by it.

"Fifty damn states, one of them being Hawaii for fuck's sake, and that dumb bastard has to chose this one to have his party in.", Prussia grumbled. The great state of Massachusetts took its revenge upon the Prussian for his bitching, the albino promptly and painfully falling on his ass as soon as his foot hit icy sidewalk.

"Fucking hell.", Prussia groaned, sitting up with care now that he was full of achy hurt, "At least no one saw me….". The nation realized immediately that he had spoken much too soon as soft laughter filtered through the snow filled air. Prussia turned to see a blonde standing not too far off behind him, leaning up comfortably against the house. A polar bear cub ran around him, playing in and with the snow.

While not exactly pleased about having an audience for his fall, Prussia couldn't help but to admire the other. The nation bore a striking resemblance to America but with some significant differences. The blonde's hair was longer, almost reaching his shoulders with an airborne curl that bobbed playfully in the middle of his forehead. His eyes were a twilight's mood, shifting from soft blue to purple seemingly on pure whim alone. He wore a dark blue coat with a fleecy white lining around the hood and collar of the garment over jeans. His sneakers were bright red Converse and seemed to have some sort of white leaf decal on the sides of them instead of stars. The Prussian dredged his memory for a name, the gray cells turning up Canada for him to use after a long moment.

"And here I thought Canadians were supposed to be all polite and shit.", Prussia snorted, "It's not awesome to laugh at a guy when he is down, especially when that guy is me." To the Prussian's surprise, a look of shock ran through the other's face before being replaced by a more neutral look. It left the Prussian wondering what the hell that was all about. The other nation reacted like if he had never been spoken to before or he hadn't expected Prussia to see him.

"No, but it's still funny as hell though.", Canada mused, his lips quirking up into a small smile. Prussia couldn't figure out how he was coming off as shy and mischievous all in one tiny expression. It was definitely interesting though. His observation was interrupted by the polar bear who sat back on its haunches to sniff at the nation curiously.

"Who are you?", it asked, tilting it head to the side in what the bear thought was an adorable pose.

"Prussia.", the nation grunted, not liking his name asked for by talking animals of any kind, except maybe baby birds.

"Will you feed me?"

"Nein."

"Does that mean 'no'?"

"Ja."

"You're stupid.", the bear told him before running off after a snowflake he felt had mocked him.

"What!?", Prussia yelled, "Come back here you little shit!

Muffled laughter caught his attention again, Prussia looked over at the Canadian who was chuckling from behind his hand. "You know you totally killing that stereotype of politeness right now.", Prussia growled at him.

"Sorey aboot tha, eh.", Canada snorted, laying the 'accent' on thick for him.

"Most nations try to avoid getting my attention.", Prussia grumped, thoroughly put out that the other nation seemed immune to his intimidation and his awesomeness. It was also intriguing though and might be worth looking into further.

"I'm not most nations and I've never had to worry about getting attention, I assure you.", Canada said rather dryly, poking fun at his invisibility factor. Prussia didn't seem to get it though, the albino raising a pale eyebrow at him in question. That was new.

Canada debated with himself on whether he should take Kumasero?….Kuma…whatever back in or continue this odd conversation. He hadn't excepted the other nation to hear him at all when he had laughed earlier. It had been just too funny not to though. Prussia definitely cut an impressive figure with his cocky grin, silver hair, and garnet eyes. He also made a very funny one, falling head over heels and yet still managing to keep his cigarette lit and fully intact while firmly clamped between his thin lips. While exciting as the conversation was in of itself, Canada wasn't sure if the Prussian was trying to pick a fight or flirt with him. He found himself hoping for the latter.

While the Canadian stared off into space lost in his own thoughts, Prussia considered his next move. The other nation definitely was cute enough to kiss and total bonus, didn't appear violent. Prussia decided to risk it.

Canada was brought back to reality when part of a plant was shoved into his face, his eyes force focused through his glasses on the dark green leaves and small white berries that now filled his vision.

"Do you know what this is?", Prussia asked with a smirk.

"Phoradendron flavescent.", Canada deadpanned.

"Nein. It's mistletoe.", Prussia said, giving him as odd look.

"That's what I said.", Canada sighed, starting to regret showing off.

"Whatever. You know what happens when you stand under it?", Prussia leered, not one to be fazed by long scientific names of science.

"You want me to kiss you?", Canada asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"…..Well….yeah….", Prussia answered, a bit crestfallen. He wasn't getting threatened but the other nation certainly didn't look interested either. It still kinda left him looking like an idiot though with a twig of poisonous weed in hand. "Never mind….", he started to mutter. The Prussian found himself suddenly and quite forcefully slammed against the side of the house, the force of which knocked some snow loose from its perches.

Scarlet eyes opened wide in shock and awe as soft lips, cool from winter's touch, claimed his own. A part of Prussia barely registered the hand keeping his head in place as the Canadian deepened the kiss, parting his lips easily enough with a hot greedy tongue. Prussia noted that Canada tasted oddly sweet as the soft cavern of his mouth was thoroughly explored. The kiss was long and deep and in Prussia's opinion ended far too quickly.

Gasping for air, the two nations came to a mutual decision and some quick planning.

"I have a room upstairs here. It has maple leaves on the door…." Canada started.

"…and I'll go get lube and some other party favors. Meet you there is five minutes.", Prussia ended, the pair rushing off to complete their tasks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

America finished stuffing a very naked and hogtied France into a rather convenient closet, the American soundly locking the door, even going so far as to brace it further with a chair just to be safe. France had made the mistake of being himself and naked around a very drunk England and America was having none of it. Operation Honey For The Tea was a definite go after all. America had made sure all night long that a bottle of something alcoholic was always within England's reach and now the island nation was properly smashed(as in stripped down to his waiter outfit and singing bar songs in Gaelic kind of drunk). America was currently debating with himself if he should be all Hollywood about this and sweep England off of his swaying feet. That or just pick the smaller nation up, take him to his bedroom, throw him on the bed, strip down as quickly as possible while England was disoriented, and just see what happened next. All decisions were put on hold when Prussia ran into him…literally.

"Holy hell, I've been looking for you and France everywhere!", Prussia snapped, which was true. He knew for a fact America was carrying and France was always good for some kind of toy.

"Don't cock block me, bro.", America growled. When it was obvious that the Prussian wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, he added, "What the hell do you want?"

"Lube."

Nice, dude! Here! Now fuck off!", America said quickly, throwing the tube of slick in the Prussian's general direction.

"Plan to.", Prussia smirked.

"Har-har. You're so fucking funny.", America rolled his eyes, "Who with?"

"Canada.", Prussia threw over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs, his part of the plan completed. America shrugged in response as he went back to setting his own plans for this evening back into full motion. His brain finally caught him up on current events though just as he was about ready to pounce on a very unaware England who was happily singing a limerick(and a rather filthy one at that) to his toes.

"Wait! what?!"


End file.
